Regrets
by melonsprite
Summary: Tai dumped Sora a few months ago, and Sora has moved to another school. What will Tai do when Sora decides to move to Canada? This is a Taiora songfic, peeps, and I'd be extremely grateful if you'd r/r!


A/N: This is a TAIORA. Which means a Tai/Sora fic. Also, this is my first attempt at a songfic, so tell me if itz good! Thanks!

Disclaimer: ::Sob:: I don't own Digimon…WAAA ::ying runs away bawling like a baby::

Regrets

Sora Takenouchi stared out her window, watching the busy traffic below. _Where are you, Tai? I hope that you're enjoying your life right now. Wherever you are, you must be pretty glad you got rid of me. _Sighing, she headed toward the kitchen hoping to make a snack before school. A tear rolled down her cheek, dropping with a plop on the floor. 

__

~Everybody's got something~  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
~To let you go~

Tai Kamiya glanced at the table before hurrying out to the car. His eyes focused on a picture that was lying there. _Sora? Where are you? _He picked up the picture tenderly and studied it. It was a picture of Tai and Sora in their soccer uniforms laughing and eating ice cream together. _That was..whoa, that was six months ago since she moved. I wonder what she's doing now? _Picking up his backpack, he shoved the picture inside and headed for the door, blinking hard. _Must have something in my eye…_

__

~I never had a dream come true~  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
~A part of me will always be with you, yeah~

Sora closed her locker with a bang, picking up her books. _If I was still in Japan, I would be laughing and joking around with Tai..oh no..I promised myself I wouldn't cry… ._Sora fiercely shoved her hand across her eyes, slumping against her locker. _I promised myself I wouldn't think of him. I don't want to. But I keep on doing it…_

~Somewhere in my memory~  
I've lost all sense of time (ah-ha, ha-ha)  
And tommorow can never be  
'Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
~To let you go~

After school, Tai hurried home. As he banged in the door, he looked at the telephone sadly. _I am such a coward. She probably thinks I hate her. _BBBRRRRIINGGG!! The phone rang. Not bothering to pick it up, he let the answering machine start up. "Hi, Tai? This is Anne from school. Are you busy on Saturday? Maybe we could watch a movie together or something…" Tai heard giggles and a couple of other voices in the background, and then they hung up. He automatically deleted the message. Sifting through the mail, he found himself looking for something. _Tai, give it up, you ruined your chance. You blew it. You're never going to see her again, just because of some silly childish teasing._

~You'll always be the dream that fills my head~  
Yes you will, say you will  
You know you will, oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
It's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
~I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no~

Sora sat at her desk, looking over old pictures that she had collected from so long ago. _Here's one of Tai and I..we were only 5! _She giggled to see a picture with her trying to bite Tai's arm viciously while he calmly held her head away. _Aren't there any that don't remind me..of him?!?! _She frantically searched through the pictures, picking them up and then tossing them aside. _What? I have no picture without him in it? _Finally through the whole stack, she burst into tears and threw the whole pile into the garbage. "I hope you're happy, Taichi Kamiya, I HATE YOU!" Sobbing, she ran into the bathroom, locking herself inside.

__

~I never had a dream come true~  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day   
~And I know no matter where life takes me to~  


Tai tentatively picked up the phone. He would do it now. He would not be a coward. He did have the crest of courage, after all…he dialed Sora's number, which he knew by heart. When he heard the first ring, he almost put it down. _Strength, Tai. _He let it ring for a minute, then the answering machine came on. "Hi, this is the Takenouchi residence. Please leave your name and number, and we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. _BEEP._" Tai's knees almost gave out at the sound of Sora's voice. 

__

A part of me will always be  
~A part of me will always be with you, ooh~

Inside the bathroom, Sora heard the phone ring. Deciding to leave it where it was, she heard the answering machine come on. "Um..hi, Sora." Her knees weakened, and she sagged against the door frame. " This is Taichi Kamiya. I was..uh..wondering if you would call me back as soon as possible..uh..at my number. My home number, I mean. Or my cell phone.. you know both of them..I mean..uh..yeah, ja ne.." _Why is he calling me? He probably wants to break my heart again…_Sora couldn't stand it. _Why? Do I still love him? He left me…_

Tai slammed his fist against the wall. _Where is she? She should've answered my call by now…_ "I'm going to go over to her house…" he muttered to himself. Pulling on a coat, he left Kari in front of the TV with T.K. and walked briskly towards Sora's house, clutching his crest. 

Sora had entered the bathroom again. Turning on the tap, she washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm a mess. I should get myself cleaned up…maybe I should move in with my mom after all…_ With a decision made, Sora quickly called the airport. "Can I have one ticket to Canada, Toronto please?" As she arranged her ticket, she noticed the tap was still running. Sora bent down to turn it off, just missing the brown headed kid in the window panting on the sidewalk towards her front door. 

Tai knocked politely on the door, jogging in place to keep warm. "Sora? Mrs. Takenouchi? Is anyone here?"

__

Hmm…that's weird. I could've sworn I heard something outside… Straightening up, she finished packing her bags and surveyed her room critically. _I'll return for the rest of my things when I'm settled in. _

Tai was growing desperate and started pounding on the door. "Sora!" he shouted. Suddenly, the door swung open and Tai fell, right onto something warm and soft. They both fell down and Tai was suddenly staring into warm brownish-red eyes. "Uh..heheh..sorry?" 

Sora couldn't believe it. Tai? "What are you doing here?" The words came out cold, not like she had expected. Clearing her throat, she awkwardly pushed Tai off and got up, righting her bags. "I'm moving…." 

Tai stared at her. _Sora's moving?!?_

A/N: Hey, should I put up a next part? Cause I really don't think it's going anywhere..oh well. I guess it depends if you people like it….PLz r/r so I know what you think!


End file.
